Rebelling the Stereotype
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: [Fem!EddxMale!Marie] Eddella is growing tiresome of being the mother figure to her two friends. She wants to learn to rebel, to finally be the kid she could never be thanks to her parents' absence. Her childhood was robbed from her and she just wants a second chance at it before school ends and she's forced to abandon it all. Marky Kanker takes it upon himself to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The character designs for Eddella and Marky as well as the cover art for this story are all from VampireMeerkat. They are excellent with their artwork and I admire the stuff they have done for Ed, Edd'n, Eddy in general.**

* * *

It was never weird for her to be the sole girl of the Eds. After all, thanks to her motherly tendencies, befriending two of the most immature boys in the cul-de-sac helped her act out her personal issues. What with Eddy's inability to socialize without insulting one of the others and Ed tending to be a little...airheaded, Eddella always had to be the caregiver of the trio. Eddy and Ed, being so used to it, didn't grow as they probably should have. Even now when they were in high school, they still acted as immature as they did in middle school, minus the constant scams and desperate attempts to be included with the other children. They were part of the bigger group now, despite them hardly changing at all.

Eddella sure felt like she changed, other than appearances. She was the captain of many clubs, such as chess, mathletes, debate, and more. She had even come out of her comfort zone enough to join the cheerleading team with Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy. Of course, she still made sure to wear clothes underneath the skimpy shirt and skirt. Nazz, of course, allowed it; she knew of Eddella's modesty and respected it. She was always so cool about it; Eddella was very grateful. Anyway, she made sure to be as involved with Peach Creek High School as much as she could, all the while still having to step in now and again to prevent Eddy and Ed accidentally killing themselves with their constant antics.

If only she could say things were better where the Kanker siblings were considered. Lee and May still terrorized poor Ed and Eddy, their heightened hormones thanks to their age making it near worse. But then there was Mark or 'Marky' as his sisters call him, the sole brother of the Kankers as she was the sole female of her own trio. And, as fate would have it, when Lee and May set their sights on their 'boyfriends', he set his eyes on her. When they were younger, Marky would constantly tackle her to enforce his own affections onto her. That made her absolutely terrified of the boy. He would often turn up out of nowhere, sometimes not even when he was tailed by his sisters to harass Eddella while she was doing some sort of scam with her Eds or just hanging around her home researching some subject or another. When they hit high school, nothing changed except for his looks.

When he had been younger, he had long rugged blue hair that covered one of his eyes, always wearing a black tank top along with dark green jeans. His shoes, though worn out, were always black. He was around the same height as Eddella then, the only two taller than him being Ed and Rolf. Now, however, he was twice as tall, his hair a few inches longer while still covering the same eye, often wearing a black t-shirt with a large brown jacket over it, zipped halfway up. His jeans were long and tattered, though blue instead of green, his old sneakers switched for a pair of purple ones instead. He also had, unfortunately for Eddella, a silver stud in his tongue. Everything about him was the complete opposite of Eddella. And still, he had yet to give up on pursuing her, despite her expressing many times that she didn't feel the same way.

Of all the girls in the cul-de-sac, between herself, Nazz, and Sarah, he had to choose her. It infuriated Eddella. No matter how hard she tried, he came back ten times harder. Marky Kanker was completely devoted to a girl who hated being felt up, kissed out of nowhere, and having her space violated without her permission.

But besides all of that, Eddella's life had made a turn for the better. She was a junior in high school now, scouting the school website for any scholarship opportunities. She was still on the cheerleading squad, as well as being the sole captain of all of the school clubs, and she still had to deal with the misadventures of those in the cul-de-sac, plus the occasional terrifying visit of the Kanker siblings. Nevertheless, she continued to live everyday with a smile, hoping that all of the craziness would soon die down if she could help it.

In fact, that was exactly what she was trying to do now.

"ED, GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN HERE!" she cried out, leaping from her own bus seat in order to grab her friend, whose entire top half was outside one of the windows he had been sitting beside. She tugged at his torso to no avail, considering Ed had the strength of ten rhinoceroses. Eddy, instead of helping her, chose to cackle in his seat at the scene. "E-ED! You're going to get us into so much trouble! Please refrain from accidentally decapitating yourself by running into a stray telephone pole or worse! Get back in here, m-mister!"

"I'M A DOGGY, DOUBLE D!" Ed laughed maniacally.

"Eddy!" Eddella cried out, "Could you refrain from encouraging Ed with your vexatious laughter and aid me in pulling him back inside?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit your naggin'!" Eddy huffed, finally curbing his laughing and grabbing Ed by his feet, his bigger size helping him in doing so. Since middle school had ended, Eddy had gone through a growth spurt that skyrocketed him to be three inches over Eddella's, but still an inch smaller than Ed. His hair had grown out, resembling the same blue hue his father had. He still wore his yellow shirt and blue jeans, however, as well as his red sneakers.

Anyway, with their combined strength(or lack thereof), they managed to pull Ed back inside, his tongue lulling out of his mouth like a dog. Ed changed a lot since their middle school days, too. His hair, like Eddy's, grew out to be almost as red as Sarah's. He abandoned his jacket in favor of just wearing his red and white striped t-shirt over his ripped blue jeans which, no, they were not ripped on purpose. Ed was just that accident-prone.

"I tasted the mailboxes, guys!" Ed exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Jeez, Sockhead, why ya gotta ruin his fun? Lumpy was just enjoying what little time we have before we get down to hell," Eddy shrugged, slipping into the spot beside Ed. Eddella rolled her eyes.

"Please, Eddy, I wish not to endure another day of your grousing over a thing like school. You go there to learn; it's an opportunity we're all fortunate to have," Eddella snorted, taking a seat across from them, flattening her purple skirt in the process.

"Jeez, you sound like my mother," Eddy grumbled, leaning forward so his head leaned over his hand.

"Hardly, Eddy," Eddella rolled her eyes. The three remained silent for the rest of the trip, the only thing breaking it being Ed's humming as he swung his legs back and forth. Eddy grumbled lightly under his breath as the bus took a right turn into the school's parking lot, glaring up at the sign that read, 'Peach Creek High School, Home of the Cobblers'. Edd understood it was a place of utter judgement from their peers that Eddy hated the most, but it was still a place they were required to go. They may as well just suck it up and get it over with.

When the bus slowed to a stop and opened its doors, the trio got to their feet and slowly made their way for the front, following the other kids from the cul-de-sac who rode the same bus. Edd held her books to her chest as Eddy and Ed automatically pulled in around her, the both of them now glum as they approached the double doors.

"Ed is gone once more, guys!" Ed exclaimed unhappily, his head drooping. "No school for Ed, Double D!"

"Come now, Ed, cheer up!" Edd frowned, lifting a hand so she could gently pull Ed's head up. "I have a surprise for you during lunch! And it just might be gravy if you promise me to at least attempt an eager hand with your classes!" Ed suddenly gasped, standing straighter, his height now superior to the two of his friends. He began to bounce up and down excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"GRAVY FOR ED! GRAVY FOR ED!"

"Can it, will ya? You're givin' me a headache," Eddy snapped, sticking his thumb into his right ear and moving it about.

"Now, Eddy, don't pout. Don't forget. You have that quiz in history first period that I went over with you last night. Please try to remember that the Nile is not the name of a hurricane and is actually a river." She dusted off some dirt that laid on his yellow shirt thanks to Ed's shoes when they pulled him back into the bus. He swatted her hands away childishly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Whatever, Sockhead, see you in third period." With that, he trotted off, looking aggravated.

"Ed? Do you need me to lead you to art or do you think you can remember where it is?" Edd asked.

"I remember this time, Double D! Pardon me, miss," with that goofy smile of his, he laughed giddily as he took off in the opposite direction of the art wing, but he was too fast for Edd to stop him. Shaking her head, she made a left and made her way to her locker, hoping to grab the textbook she needed for her own first period, which happened to be Chemistry, one of her favorites.

She felt a lot more relaxed now, which was another sign of the big issue. For many years now, since they were barely five, Eddella constantly had to be the motherly-type of her trio, constantly attempting her best to make sure Eddy and Ed are developing as they should as boys. It was exhausting. She was tired of having to be a parent when this was supposed to be a friendship, but that was selfish. It wasn't like the both of them asked her to mother them so much; she did that all on her own. It just got so difficult and hard to stop. Don't get her wrong, Edd loved them both very much and vice versa(even if Eddy wouldn't admit it), but she just wished she could stop with this habit. Just be one of the kids. Kick back. Relax. Be a teenage girl for once that went to parties and had fun! But that wasn't her. It was never her.

Ever since she had moved into the cul-de-sac, she had taken after the stereotype as the nerd. She knew practically everything that most people didn't know until their early twenties. Since her parents were often not in the picture, Edd didn't get to be a kid. She had to be the adult she didn't have, which would also explain why she was the way she was. In a way, she blamed them. She blamed them for never being there for her and making sure she was a functioning child. She blamed them for how she had to act with her two closest friends. She blamed them for her lack of any social skills she was supposed to have. She blamed them for-

"Hey, muffin..."

Eddella froze, her hand strained on the open locker door with her mouth slightly parted. No, no, she had to be wrong. It was someone else speaking to another student. The Kankers always showed up hours late, it just couldn't be him! But as she turned on the spot, her heart beating somehow faster, she recognized that blue hair and seductive smirk anywhere. Marky Kanker was there a lot earlier than he was supposed to be, and he had his eyes set on his Eddella.


	2. Chapter 2

She could practically hear her heart pounding in her ears now, staring up at the sole male Kanker as he leered down at her. Eddella wished she still had Eddy and Ed by her sides. While Eddy wasn't as physically strong as Marky was and Ed wasn't as clever, the two were still very protective when it came to him. Since they were victims themselves with their own Kankers, they didn't want the same happening to their female friend.

"M-Mark! How n-nice it is to see you today! Unfortunately, I can't stay and chat. I must attend first period! Wouldn't want to be t-tardy now!" Instead of grabbing the book she needed, she slammed the locker door shut and attempted to make her way around him, tightly clutching her books to her chest almost like a shield. With Marky Kanker drawn to you romantically, it was best to cover any intimate spots his eyes might stray to.

"Naw, c'mon, muffin! Why ya actin' shy?" he teasingly asked. He began to slowly follow her, walking slightly behind her instead of at her side. Edd took that as a bad sign and instinctively slowed down so they could walk side-to-side instead. Of course, she didn't want to walk near him at all, but this was better than giving him the advantage to 'love tackle' her. She cursed her lack of height. The two of them used to be the same exact length, which made him _slightly_ less scary, but he had grown several inches over now.

"We are on school grounds," she hissed, "I would refrain from any of the shenanigans you and your nefarious sisters often throw onto myself, Eddy, and Ed."

"Shenanigans?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," she sighed irritably. "I am not in the mood today. I apologize for any animosity I may be projecting right now, but I've already had a rough morning and my mind has been running over itself with many issues." She rubbed her temples for emphasis, which were starting to grow sore, meaning she was already on the verge of a migraine. Just great...

Marky suddenly appeared worried. "What issues?"

"Never you mind. You should get to class. I know for a fact you have woodshop right now and Mr. Carter would be furious if you showed up late since competitions are coming up." Edd scolded, making a left turn into the science corridor. Instead of obliging her words, he continued to follow her, his frown still seated on his face, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets.

"What's the matter? Did the Eds do something?"

"No, they did not. I can't believe I have to have this conversation with you _again_ , even if I don't even have to clarify myself to you...Eddy and Ed are my best friends. They have been since Ed was in diapers. There has never been as much of an inkling of any romantic interests with any of us. We are all strictly platonic." Eddella grumbled. They've had this sort of conversation many, many times, despite Marky not even being a romantic partner of hers.

He was always jealous of Ed and Eddy. They were always around her, always at her house, she was always at theirs. It was infuriating for him since he was so in love with the girl. Seeing her with two males all the time did as much damage as a punch to the face. There have been many scams Eddy had come up with completely destroyed thanks to Marky and his jealous tendencies.

"I have Chemistry. You have woodshop," she broke the silence, turning into a classroom and holding up a hand to stop him from entering. "Goodbye, now, Marky." With that, she turned on the spot and walked inside, ignoring the longing gaze that followed her from the blue haired Kanker. That was probably the calmest he had ever been. It was weird. Usually he was all over her, pleading for her attention and growling at anybody that interrupted him. She wondered what suddenly got into him.

* * *

It was early morning in the trailer park. The sun hadn't even lightened up the sky just yet. Nevertheless, he was awake, sitting on the front porch with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He leaned back in the lawn chair, scratching the back of his head. He had left his jacket inside, so he was a little colder than he should be. He only wore his black t-shirt over his jeans. He could hear Lee and May inside arguing over something he really didn't give a shit about. The two girls were always fighting. Usually, as the only brother, he'd break it up, but today wasn't that day.

As always, his mind was cluttered with thoughts of the one girl he had met so long ago when the Eds wandered too far in the trees and fainted from fear. Eddella was his muffin, his girl, his one and only. Of course, she still refused to grasp the concept, but all the guys at Peach Creek understood not to put their hands on her longer than necessary unless they wanted a Kanker beating.

She was on his mind that morning for the sole reason that he hadn't seen her for over a week. His suspension ended just today, so he'd be allowed back in the school finally. Another fight to be docked on his permanent record like some kind of personal stamp the Peach Creek staff personally had. The fight in question only happened because some prick decided to voice a few things about his muffin that Marky didn't all too appreciate. It didn't take much to get the guy on his ass. Marky wasn't a Kanker for nothing.

But the suspension did its worst on him, keeping him from his Ed. Usually he'd just pop into the cul-de-sac instead, but she often didn't come home until late into the night thanks to all the clubs she had to see to as captain. It was like the universe was doing its best in making sure the two didn't cross paths. That was the worst. But he learned to deal with it, especially now considering this would be the first day since his suspension that he'd be able to officially see her. He was glad he never voiced this to May or Lee, both of which often went on and on about Ed and Eddy. They'd probably get excited to learn their brother had the same struggles they did, in their own way of course.

"LEE, YOU JERK!" May cried out as she was ultimately thrown through their screen door, breaking it for the seventeenth time. Mark was tired of having to fix it. "THAT WAS MY HAIRBRUSH AND YOU KNOW IT!" She got right back up, gritting her teeth to make the front two more evident. Hoisting up her red skinny jeans until they nearly met with her chest, she marched right back inside probably to fight Lee herself. However, she was ultimately thrown out moments later, skidding into the ground with her front teeth getting stuck in the ground.

"Don't make me make ya into chow, May! Touch my shit again and I'll pound ya!" Lee threatened, poking her head out and shaking a fist at her youngest sibling. Him and his sisters had changed fairly enough since middle school, as did all the kids in the cul-de-sac and elsewhere. His muffin changed the best, as far as he was concerned, with her feminine figure becoming more prominent in her modest clothes. If only there were an enforced dress code for the cheerleading squad. That'd make things a lot easier.

As for his sisters, Lee remained the same height since middle school, much to her delight so she could stare up into the eyes of her Eddy. Her hair remained clouded over her eyes, hiding their mother's blue irises. By now, she just put a few butterfly clips here and there in the nest. She had exchanged her old polka-dotted shirt in favor of one that was cut towards the end to reveal her midriff. While Mark had received a tongue piercing, she decided to get one for her belly-button. She wore ripped jeans and purple sneakers. Her ears, prodding out from the red mess, had several earrings lining up all the way and down.

May finally cut her long hair enough so it went just past her shoulders, held out of her face with a plaid headband. She wore a grey hoodie, with a couple of her favorite comic book characters designing the front. It was the most expensive clothing she owned. That was because she stole it from a girl in the locker room at their school. She had apparently been too scared to demand it back. May now also wore long red skinny jeans and grey sneakers. Her buck teeth were still very noticeable.

"Give me a drag," Lee sneered toward Mark, ripping the cigarette from his fingers and puffing on it.

"Bitch," he mumbled.

"Suck it up," she retorted. "Your first day back today. Might wanna be a tad nicer to your big sister, eh? Won't be there to protect you."

"Shut up," Mark snapped, taking the cigarette back and going red in the face.

"Hey, I want one, too!" May cried, finally sitting up from the ground, envious of her two older siblings. She got to her feet and dashed over. Mark rolled his eyes and pressed a hand to her face, holding her back as she continued to run in place, her sneakers digging into the ground and practically digging through it.

"The last thing your ass needs is a cigarette," he jeered. "Are you guys ready yet? I wanna head out already. My muffin rides the bus and she's gonna be there any minute."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go start the truck. We'll be there in a few minutes," Lee grunted, throwing him the keys before disappearing back inside the trailer. May finally gave up and stomped inside, sending Mark a glare along the way. Huffing out a sigh, he dropped the object from his fingers and ran his foot through it before making it to their pick up truck and climbing in. This was pretty much the only thing his shit dad left for him before leaving his mom behind.

Lee and May didn't get shit from their fathers, so he shouldn't even be complaining, but Mark received nothing but an old truck that was apparently already paid off and in okay condition. He didn't even know what his dad looked like, and he wasn't about to ask his mother. She'd probably just go off, anyway. He loved his mom and all, but she was a loose cannon at the worst times.

Several minutes later just because Lee wanted to get on his nerves, she and May finally exited the home and trotted toward the truck. As soon as the passenger door was open, Mark's insults were silenced by his brown jacket hitting him square in the face, courtesy of his big sister as she climbed into the middle, barking, "You forgot this, jackass! Now drive! May's givin' me a rash."

"Well, you're givin' me a rash, too, Lee!" May defended.

"Both of you shut up," he huffed, turning on the radio on high to black out their annoying voices. Pulling out of the trailer park, he started off toward the high school. Lee and May bickered the entire way there. He was surprised he hadn't murdered either of them yet. Especially when they decided to choose this morning to fight so much. Usually it was just one argument and they'd be too angry to say anymore. Mark rubbed at his temples, pulling into the parking lot and turning the truck off. This was going to be a long day, he could tell.

That was how he got here, staring stupidly at the Chemistry door to Edd's class as she finally managed to heed him. He would've just walked in, but he couldn't risk another punishment that would keep him from seeing her. Chancing her one more glance in the window, he finally started off toward Mr. Carter's class, hands deep in his pockets and his body slumped. May had Art with Ed while Lee was stuck in gym. He had woodshop with some of the kids from the cul-de-sac, all who either hated or feared him. Mark really didn't hang out with people other than Lee, May, or his muffin.

Opening the door, he was already met with his stupid teacher's voice.

"Mr. Kanker, I'd advise you to at least attempt to be on time. You won't want me to contact Mrs. Berenstein, would you?" Mrs. Berenstein was a fat old woman who also happened to be Peach Creek High's principal. She loathed Mark personally, mostly because he always disrupted her school in the worst way. Ignoring his teacher, he went to go take his normal spot at the back, having an entire table to himself. He preferred it that way. Out of everyone in the class, he was best at this. It was rare for him to pass a class by willingly doing the work and not cheating. Woodshop was his specialty.

Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny shared this class with him. Kevin was around the same height Mark was, but he was much more thicker in the torso region thanks to football and basketball. He grew out his red hair, letting it pool out from underneath his stupid hat. He often just wore his varsity jacket around school over his neatly pressed jeans and red sneakers. Rolf was somehow bigger than all the boys combined with muscle, despite not participating in any sports. He still worked on his farm, more often now since his father retired. Somehow, the teenager managed to have full facial hair, blue stubble complimenting his chin and a large moustache above his upper lip. He wore a yellow shirt with blue overalls that were often covered in something from the farm. As for Jonny, his head somehow grew bigger and he finally abandoned the plank of wood he carried around the cul-de-sac when they were kids. He was still bald, but he now wore a t-shirt with some kind of band Mark never heard of on it. He also wore jean shorts going down to his knees in order to show off his hairy legs and stupid sandals he still wore. Mark hated all three of them.

"Alright, guys, let's turn our attention back up here," Mr. Carter beckoned, managing to get the three boys' attention off of Mark. He sniffed angrily, leaning back in his chair and zoning out from the lecture. His mind went back to Edd and how down she looked before she even realized he was there. Something bothered her this morning, he just knew it. He was already ready to go beat the shit out of Ed and Eddy for whatever they did to her. He just knew it was them. It had to be. Why else would she seem so affected?

Mark has known Edd for a long time now. He's only really seen her cry a handful of times. Each one was because Eddy or Ed had done something either to her or in general that spurred her feelings. Back then he would beat the shit out of both of them, but he knew better now. Even though he mentioned before he was ready to bash their heads in, he wouldn't. Edd, unfortunately, cared too much about them. They were her best friends.

If so, why was she so sad? Mark wished she would just confide in him. He was always willing to listen to her.

Well, even if she wouldn't, he would find a way. The only two he knew of that she would tell everything to were Ed and Eddy. If he couldn't get it out of his muffin, he would get it out of them.


End file.
